Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that performs display in a plurality of display modes, a method and a storage medium that stores a program.
Description of the Related Art
As is conventionally known, an information processing apparatus operates while switching the display mode when executing an OS or an application. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-91423 describes causing a plurality of users to switch desktop display on one information processing apparatus.
When a user watches a game, a DVD, or the like, the display mode is switched to a full screen mode not to display any other windows. In this state, since applications other than that operating in the full screen mode cannot separately be activated, the user can concentrate on a work or watching. A multiwindow mode assumes that the user operates the display by a pointing device, and its convenience is lost in a touch operation where the user operates the display by a finger or a stylus. For this reason, an application developed assuming the touch operation is executed by switching the display to a single window environment.
On the other hand, a system is known in which an image reading apparatus and an information processing apparatus cooperatively perform image reading processing. In this system, the user inputs a read instruction by operating the operation panel of the image reading apparatus. The image reading apparatus transfers read image data to the information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus transfers the image data to a cooperative application.
In some cases, however, image data transferred from the image reading apparatus during a work in the full screen mode or single window mode is transferred to an application that should be executed in the multiwindow mode. In that case, although the work is progressing in the full screen mode or single window mode, the display mode is switched to the multiwindow mode to display another window. As a result, user's working efficiency on the application lowers.